ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for thirteen hours-per-day from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, and also broadcasts for 24 hours-a-day internationally via cable and satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). On February 11th, 2011, ETVKK stopped airing preschool shows (with some exceptions). They are now aired on ETVKPS, though some ETVKPS shows have been featured in ETVKK promotions regardless. On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. From the rebrand, the current schedule was reshuffled, brand new episodes of MyStreet: Lover's Lane, Lego Nexo Knights, Danger Mouse, Sailor Moon ''and ''Soy Luna airs on weekdays while the brand new episodes of Show by Rock!!, Stuck in The Middle, RWBY: Volume 4, Lolirock, Technic Heroes: Lifebogorots ''and ''Supernoobs ''airs on weekends. Trailers for the rebrand were released on September 23rd, 2016. Ten were made, songs that were used in the trailers are "Closer" by The Chainsmokers, "Monster" by The Automatic, "Will Be Forgetting This" by Elias Naslin, "Buddy Holly" by Weezer, "Silent Scream" by Anna Blue, "Straight Lines" by Silverchair, "King" by Years & Years, "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects, "Spaceman" by Babylon Zoo, "Be with You" by Mondays and "Faster Car" by Loving Caliber. All eight trailers feature various clips from all the shows that air on ETVKK, which ended with a text saying "Just imagine... 02.10.16" All eight trailers received over 700k+ views after 12 hours on YouTube and VidSpace. ''Malachi Tyrus, MyStreet, RWBY, The Loud House, The Amazing World of Gumball, Kamen Rider, The Drillimation Series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Technic Heroes, LazyTown and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir were all added to the lineup later on. On November 26, 2017, ETVKK stopped using kaleidoscope promos. Box promos serve as their replacement. Current programs ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Canadian TV channel Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike ABC Me, CBBC, Teletoon, YTV, however, the channel also airs Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Netflix, YouTube Red, Disney XD, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now? El Kadsre (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Technic Heroes (1998-present) * Double Dare El Kadsre (2000-2006, 2017-present) * Nick Arcade El Kadsre (2000-2004, 2016-present) (also aired on Nickelodeon) * WMAC Masters El Kadsre (1999-present) * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! El Kadsre (2015-present) Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) (Also aired on Teen TV) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Ultra Nova (2017-present) * Falcon Claw University (2017-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Friends Back in Time (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * Malachi Tyrus (1999-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Rick the Robot (1999-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * Thomas & Friends (1998-present) (Also aired on ETVKPS) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Atomic Puppet (2016-present) * The Deep (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * The Rock Band Girls (2016-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * 3 Amigonauts (2017-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Skylanders Academy (2017-present) * Wishfart (2017-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-present) Anime programs * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-present) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Pokemon (1998-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) * Love Live! Sunshine (2016-present) (Funimation dub) * Yo-kai Watch (2015-present) * Kemono Friends (2017-present) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2006-2008, 2016-present) (4Kids dub) * Medabots (2001-2003, 2013-present) (Nelvana dub) * Ninja Hattori (1981 and 2012 animes) (2015-present) (Nick India dub) * Mighty Cat Masked Niyander (2008-present) (Nick India dub) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986 anime) (1998-2006, 2010-present) (CINAR dub) Music * Project Juice (2013-present) * The ETVKK Popshow (1998-present) * ETVKK Rockz (1998-2004, 2009-present) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) Re-aired programming * Yin Yang Yo! (2007-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-present) * Planet Sketch (2006-present) * A Town Called Panic (2005-present) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-present) * The Real O'Neals (2016-present) * Chucklevision (1998-present) * LazyTown Action Time (2015-present) * LazyTown Extra (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) * The Powerpuff Girls series (1999-present) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002, 2016-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2004, 2007-present) (also aired on ETVKPS) * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * Pelswick (2005-present) * Dragon Tales (2009-present) (also aired on ETVKPS, previously aired on Eight) * Wishbone (2000-present) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2009, 2012-present) (also aired on Fly TV and Neverland) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014, 2017-present) Upcoming programming * Danger & Eggs (January 2018) * Niko and the Sword of Light (January 2018) * Frankie and the Malachi Tyrus (January 2018) * SciGirls (January 2018) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (January 2018) * Totally Spies! (January 2018) * Odd Squad (January 2018) * Braceface (January 2018) * Wayside (January 2018) * Sagwa on the Go! (January 2018) * Jem (January 2018) * Mako Mermaids (January 2018) * My Hero Academia (January 2018) * Spirit Riding Free (January 2018) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018) * Little Big Shots El Kadsre (2018) * Unikitty! (2018) * Nyanko Days (2018) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011-2012) * Incredible Crew (2013, 2016) * Level Up (2012-2013) * Tower Prep (2010) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2016) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2015) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2008) * The Next Star (2009-2015) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2006-2013, 2016-2017) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010) * Jandals Away (2006) * Sesame Street (1998-2011) (moved to ETVKPS) * Freaky (2003, 2016, 2017) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) Animated programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2013-2017) * Stoked (2009-2013) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999-2004) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014-2015) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Game Over (2005) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2007) * Catscratch (2006-2009) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2003) * Aaahh!! Real Monsters (2004-2007) (previously aired RGN) * Rocko's Modern Life (2003-2006) (previously aired RGN) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * World of Quest (2009-2010) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Widget (1998-2001) * Max & Ruby (2005-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, previously aired on Eight) * Gravity Falls (2013-2017) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Ed' Edd 'n' Eddy (2000-2011) * Timothy Goes to School (2002-2005, moved to TTV) * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2004) (moved on RGN for Kids) * Princess Sissi (2000-2005) * Maya & Miguel (2005-2009) (Also aired on Eight) * Grojband (2013-2016) * Atomic Betty (2005-2009) * My Life Me (2015-2017) * Fred's Head (2016-2017) * Sidekick (2011-2014, 2016-2017) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Cardcaptors (2000-2001, 2016-2017) * Sword Art Online (2014) * Sword Art Online II (2016) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2013) * Fruits Basket (2003) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2006) * Super Gals! (2012-2013) * The Marshmallow Times (2006) * Power Stone (2004, 2015) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2011) * Sonic X (2004-2005) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) * Vampire Knight (2011, 2015) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2016) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2016) * Show by Rock!! (2016) * Sakura Wars (2008-2011) Music * Top of The Pops UK (1998-2006) * Top of The Pops El Kadsre (2004) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) * Splatalot! (2011-2013) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Kids television networks